


Veritas

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un libro lleva siglos esperando por alguien que realmente lo necesite. Un libro que cambiara para siempre la relación entre los dos hermanos Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

Veritas ponía en el lomo del libro. El libro siempre había estado en la biblioteca. Desde que tengo memoria lo había visto en esa balda aunque nunca se lo habían llevado prestado. En varias ocasiones me dije que iba a echarle un vistazo, pero en cuanto lo tocaba recordaba que tenía que hacer otra cosa, incluso ahora que soy un simple fantasma. Cuando vivía me parecía oír a alguien decirme «No eres el indicado» y ahora incluso veía la silueta de un hombre dibujarse cerca de aquellas baldas.

«Vienen a por él» me dijo la voz un día.

—Lo sé.

Les vi entrar. La voz los había descrito, pero no me dijo que ambos hermanos concentraban tanto dolor y amor el uno por el otro. Les veía mirarse, preocuparse.

«Llámales»—Me dijo la voz. «Llama a Dean. A mí no pueden oírme»

 

—¿Por qué a él?

 

«Porque él no admite la verdad.» Me dijo y parecia haber dolor en aquellas palabras.

 

Obedecí y Dean se acercó al estante. Miró desconfiado a su alrededor al ver su respiración fría frente a él, pero lo escogió escondiéndolo en su chaqueta: —Será su regalo. —murmuró.  
.  
Cuando terminaron de buscar Sam le llamó a su lado y ambos salieron de la biblioteca. Intrigado por el libro los seguí hasta un hotel.

Mientras Sam se duchaba Dean sacó el libro del bolsillo interior de su cazadora y sacudió el brazo como si le hubiera dado un calambre antes de soltarlo. El libro cayó sobre la mesa y las páginas se movieron hasta la última. Colocándome tras él vi, que salvo por un titulo donde se leía “Con mis mejores deseos:”, estaba en blanco. Dean miró la hoja un buen rato. Sacó una postal arrugada y comenzó a copiar lo que ponía sobre la página.

« ¡Mentira!» Escuché gritar a una voz de mujer. « ¡Mentira!» Sentía su presencia por la habitación arriba y abajo. A medida que Dean trascribía la nota, la voz, se enfadaba más y más. Está vez me acerqué temeroso para leer lo que escribía, que era lo que enfadaba tanto a aquel ser. Hablaba sobre su aprecio como hermano, sobre como deseaba que dejara la vida de cazador y se casara con una buena mujer, de cómo sentía lo de Jess. Le vi frotarse las manos contra los vaqueros y resoplar una vez terminó. 

Cuando Sam salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura Dean había envuelto el libro en papel de periódico y cinta americana.

—Felicidades, Sammy—Exclamó Dean al tiempo que se acercaba. —Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo hoy, pero te he conseguido un regalo. 

Sam le abrazó sin pronunciar una palabra y aceptó el regalo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Veritas—susurró Sam al abrir su regalo —. Era la diosa de la verdad. —Sus dedos pasaban con admiración sobre la cubierta. —Dicen que ante ella era imposible mentir. —Dejó que las hojas pasaran hasta la última página donde vio la dedicatoria de Dean.

—Yo… no tenía una postal y pensé…—empezó a excusarse pensando que a lo mejor a su hermano no le hacia gracias que hubiera escrito en el, pero algo en la expresión de Sam hizo que se acercara.

—Ay… Está caliente. —exclamó Sam sin soltar el libro. Ante sus ojos las letras cambiaron de color y comenzaron a deshacerse formando otras. Algunas como “te quiero como un hermano” se volvían rojas y cambiaron hermano por amante. Una a una las frases fueron transformándose hacia su verdadero sentido.

La habitación quedó en silenció mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos. Estaba seguro de que Dean podía haberse inventando cientos de excusas, pero ni siquiera lo intento. 

 

Sam se acercó un poco más a él y le subió la barbilla con un dedo. Inclinándose Sam le besó en los labios, un beso nada casto.

 

—Fe… liz cumpleaños, Sam

 

—El mejor. —Respondió antes de besarlo otra vez entre jadeos.

 

No me atreví a seguir mirando. Solo con pensar en volver a la biblioteca aparecí allí sorprendiendo a aquel hombre que creí haber visto desde hacía meses, el mismo que me pidió que llamara a Dean.

 

«¿Por qué?» —Le pregunté a aquel hombre.

«Se lo debía a mis hijos»


End file.
